narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nekozoku
The Nekozoku (猫族, "Cat-Family") are a half-human/half-cat race of humanoid creatures who primarily inhabit the Land of Fruit. They look like humans with tails and cat ears and they possess a few distinct abilities which include: enhanced hearing, a better sense of smell, and night vision capabilities. They also have a greater sense of balance and are very dexterous. Additionally, they live almost 30 years longer than humans (around 100 years) and are typically shorter in height. Upon reaching the age of 13, they begin to age twice as slow and their greater vitality keeps them relatively youthful in mind and body until they reach the age of 50 (87 human years), upon which they begin to age twice as fast as humans until they pass away at 70 (97 human years). They are also noted to typically be slightly less intelligent than humans. In order to calculate how old a nekozoku is, use the Nekozoku Lifespan Chart. Because they live on a nice, warm, sunny, island with sandy beaches and a tropical atmosphere, the Nekozoku tend to dress in minimalistic fashion. Men often go shirtless with sandals and simple, short pants or a speedo. Women tend to go barefoot or wear flip-flops and dress in garments more akin to bikinis, as they usually only use enough cloth to cover their breasts and pelvic region for humility's sake. They all dress like this year-round as the temperature rarely ever goes below 70° Fahrenheit. However, because of the tropical climate, the temperature also never exceeds more than 85° Fahrenheit. On the island known as the Land of Fruit there are several allied tribes of Nekozoku. They're a primitive, but gentle and honorable folk who trade with the neighboring countries and seek to live in peace faraway from war and bloodshed. While there is no official leader of the entire island, each tribe of Nekozoku has it's own chief. The chiefs may congregate to make decisions effecting the whole island and their people. They negotiate trade deals with one another as well as neighboring countries. If there is a threat, they combine their efforts and defend their home as one united people. The Nekozoku natives of the Land of Fruit are always under constant threat of pirates and slave traders. They're viewed as a savage and inferior, yet exotic race by many humans, and thus, are captured to be sold and used as forced labor workers, household servants, concubines, wives, pets, or personal playthings. Women and children are the most vulnerable and valuable, as they're the most valued commodity in the southern hemisphere, but men make for good physical laborers as well. As such, the tribes are always on watch, and must fend off potential invaders and kidnappers. However, despite their best efforts, it not unusual for young children to get kidnapped by corsairs while playing in the water. The children are never heard of again. Trivia * The Nekozoku are natives of the Land of Fruit from off he coast of the Méihuā continent, which is a large continent separate from where the main series takes place. * They are mostly inspired by Nekomimi from popular culture and Khajit from the Elder Scrolls series, however, the cat-folk bear a greater resemblance to humans than the Khajit do. Category:Cat Category:Land of Fruit Category:Natives Category:Species Category:Creature Category:Group Category:Final Category:Méihuā